Happy Halloween!
by crazyreader11
Summary: OneShot Halloween fluff! What kind of treat does Sam give Danny when he asks, "Trick or Treat!" (Tucker appearance at beginning.)


**Hey Phans! I was feeling the Halloween spirit so here's a little treat(: I know it's the first of November, but I've been busy :P**

**I don't own DP, though it is on my Christmas list…**

**On with the story!**

Halloween: the last day in October where people of all ages dress as something they aren't and younger kids go door to door exclaiming, "Trick or treat!" for candy. For young adults, it's all about parties or horror movie marathons. And for the adults, well, it doesn't matter because this story is about a couple of young adults.

Though not popular, the infamous trio of Amity Park are well known and highly respected during the Halloween season. Sam, being the true Goth she is, knows all the best horror films. So for the Casper High Halloween movie night, she's put in charge of choosing the creepiest, scariest, nightmarish movie she can get her hands on to give to Tucker and the video club. This movie night is the one time students of all social groups sit and scream together at the terror displayed on a big-sheet-turned-big-screen on the west side of the school.

Tucker would use his amazing tech-skills to help amp up the video club's gear to give that all around movie effect, even when outside. Danny was in charge of set-up and the ultimate prank that the students set up for the teachers to receive come Monday morning. With his parents' occupation and everything, it's no wonder they put him in charge of this. Last year's prank was amazing too, thus the reason he's able to keep his job. Last prank, students got the day off because the faculty swore up and down their dopple gangers were running loose and trying to kill them all.

This Halloween was no different. As a matter of fact, Sam had just finished putting her costume on. She was wearing grey rags and her hair was a matted, strategic mess. She would wear fangs that dripped (fake) blood and clear sandals that made it look as though she was flying. True, a vampire isn't really out of the ordinary for a Goth such as she, but she was the only one who could give it justice and pull it off.

The door bell rang, alerting Sam someone was there, so she stuck her fangs in and grabbed the bowl of candy her parents left for her to give out to any kid at the door. She was greeted with the normal "Trick or treat!" and three kids, all dressed as bed sheet ghosts. She smiled and the kids shrieked in a happy scare at the fangs.

After handing out the king sized bars of chocolate goodness, she waved the kids off. But before she could close her door she somehow heard all across the street what one girl said to her boyfriend. Taking interest, she watched and then blushed when she noticed Tucker was watching her.

"O, hey Tuck." Tucker was dressed as a zombie. Very life like with green hands and a rotten face. He was smirking at her.

"Maybe that's what you should do when Danny picks you up," he teased, though semi-serious. Sam blinked a few times before sharing a glare with him and tossing a Kit Kat his way. He smiled when she didn't refuse to do so.

"Here's the movie," Sam said as she trotted into her living room to return with the sacred disk. "I don't have a case, so don't scratch it." She handed Tuck the DVD and he was off, munching happily on his candy bar the whole way. She closed her door only to lean against it in mental exhaustion.

Maybe she should try that. If he didn't like it or flipped out, she could call it a trick. If he did like it, the treat might turn into dessert. Taking her fangs out, she set them in their case and into her pocket so she didn't forget them. She was really going to do this. She was hyped from her sugar rush and the thrill of it being Halloween. And luckily, before she had the chance to question her sanity or stumble across her nerves, the doorbell rang again.

Looking through the peep hole, she smiled in enthusiasm at seeing Danny at her door step. He was wearing a red and white cape along with a white and black hazmat suit. He wore a headband with little black horns and she couldn't help but chuckle. No wonder he wanted Sam to get him a pair of fangs. He was dressed as a fruit loop.

Taking a deep breath she prayed he would ask the standard question and opened the door. "Trick or treat!" Danny exclaimed, clueless to just how happy Sam was to hear him say that.

He raised his hands to the side to show off his outfit, but quickly forgot all about his joke when Sam answered, "Treat," and leaned down to kiss him. On the mouth. For five seconds before stepping back and closing the door. Though the couple across the street and continued to kiss, Sam's brain caught up to her body and she was mortified at what she'd just done.

How could she have been so careless! What did he think of her? Did anyone see? What would she say when he asked what had possessed her to do such a thing? Grabbing the extra pair of fangs she'd bought for Danny, not that he'd known she bought them, she stuffed them in her other pocket along with a few candy bars. Once done, she settled with staring at the door, waiting for the door bell to ring again so she could explain herself.

The door bell didn't ring.

But a _knock knock knock_ echoed in its place.

Hesitantly, she opened the door and gave a shy smile. He was standing up straight with a stoic look gracing his face, though the mischievous twinkle in his eyes should have given him away. "Treat or treat?" he asked.

Stunned, it took Sam a couple seconds to realize her only option was treat. Dazed she answered, "Treat?" Barely waiting for the word to leave the tip of her tongue, Danny grabbed Sam around the waist and moved his lips against hers. Her hands tensed on his shoulders momentarily from shock before the dance turned into a battle. Danny lifted Sam so her feet were dangling in vain to touch the ground before walking in and kicking her front door shut. They had a few minutes to spare before they needed to make their appearance at the movie.

They had a lot to talk about, but the kiss was too good and both were too hungry to stop so soon. At the banister, Danny hoisted Sam onto the railing, turning their kiss into a full on make out. And as time passed and the sun vanished behind the hills, so did their care about the world. All that mattered was each other. All that existed was their kiss.

They never made it to the movie.

**There's some Halloween fluff! Now I'm off to work on my longer stories(: **


End file.
